


【杨晰】相交线

by AAAAliceYan



Category: srrx, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 杨晰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAliceYan/pseuds/AAAAliceYan
Summary: 高杨侧头附在他耳边轻声说道：“晰哥，和我在一起吧。”“好。”
Relationships: 高杨/王晰
Kudos: 3





	【杨晰】相交线

高杨起身一把拉过王晰，把人抵在办公桌前，俯身下去。王晰却也不躲，两条胳膊勾在高杨脖子上，偏头在高杨耳后吐着热气：“小高总，这么快就忍不住了？”

媚眼如丝，高杨心头的火更盛了。

“晰哥既不拒绝，也不答应，是做什么？”

“你说我想做什么，嗯？”

王晰的低音炮像小锤子一下一下叩在高杨心上，耳后被温热的气体吹得痒痒的，他抵得近了  
些，盯着那双魅惑的眼睛，喉结动了动，双唇压下，带着不可抗拒的威严。

王晰也不拒绝，任由他肆意侵略，身体逐渐变得绵软。感受到王晰的变化，高杨双手搂得紧了些，他只觉得王晰的腰比想象中的还要细，仿佛他用力一捏就会断掉，他太瘦了，瘦的让人心疼。

高杨忍不住将手伸进他宽松的衣服里，王晰总是穿着针织毛衣，摸起来很舒服，很暖和，肌肤的触感和毛衣很不一样，光滑中带着一丝丝冰凉，高杨身躯一震，索求得更多了些，手也伸向了更深的地方。

高杨摸着王晰突出的骨架，口中喃喃：“晰哥你也太瘦了，以后多吃点叭。”

王晰在接连不断的吻中有些喘不过气，双唇红肿，只能在喘息中从嘴角溢出几个字：“你说…吃谁…嗯？”

高杨呼吸一滞，感受到身下的坚挺，随即手指轻挑，皮带扣轻轻打开，王晰的裤子不紧，高杨没费力气就脱掉了，露出雪白的竹竿一样的腿，他虽瘦，但并不影响手感，高杨轻轻一拍他的双臀，结实的肉感传来，发出“啪啪”的声音，听起来十分羞耻。

但高杨似乎来了兴致，用将王晰反身压在办公桌前，一只手在王晰的臀上揉搓，接连拍了几下，另一只手环过他的腰在王晰身前套弄，嘴上也不闲着，从后颈向下细细密密地啮咬，但后面却只是隔着裤子用他硕大的东西摩擦着王晰的后穴。

王晰有点承受不住，想要却又难以启齿，微微蜷起身，不小心碰到桌前的笔筒，哗啦啦撒了一桌子，桌面冰凉坚硬的触感让王晰颤抖了一下，高杨只当他紧张，前面的动作不停，一只手扳过他的脸又加深了一个绵长的吻，王晰的呼吸越发急促，“羊儿，这凉…”

高杨又是一愣，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，一只大手捞起王晰，像提着一只瘦弱的猫。王晰还没有缓过神来，就被重重摔在了沙发上。

有人脱去了他的衣服，但很快他心里只有刚才的欲求不满，迷迷糊糊地想要更多，却听高杨凑在他的耳边咬着他的耳垂问：“晰哥刚才叫我什么？”

王晰脑袋还是晕的，随口喊了句小高总，就想将手向身下伸，结果被高杨一把抓住，按在胸前不能动弹，“不对，重说，不听话的晰哥可是得不到奖励的哦。”

王晰这回彻底清醒了，想起刚才不小心从嘴里冒出的暧昧的称呼，有点尴尬，扭了扭难受的身子，蚊子一样地喊了声“羊儿”。

高杨恶趣味地将王晰向上捞了捞，用他的硕大摩擦着王晰的后穴，双手还去揉搓着胸前的红豆，却迟迟没有下一步动作，王晰被折磨得不行，后穴早已经做好了准备，已经汩汩流出水来，小穴一张一合渴求着被填满，高杨就是不理。王晰身上已经发烫了，被压在身下却得不到满足，渐渐红了眼眶，掉出几枚金豆子。高杨见状，用唇轻轻亲吻他的眼角，将眼泪一滴一滴吻净：“晰哥刚才说什么？我没听清…？”

“羊儿…”王晰又扭了扭身子，声音大了点，眼泪又忍不住从眼角流下来，高杨再次吻过王晰的脸颊，眼神充满怜惜。“既然晰哥这么听话，那我就给你点奖励吧。”高杨抚过王晰的头发，抓过抽屉里的润滑剂，王晰也不想这润滑剂是怎么变出来的了，只任由着高杨将润滑剂涂了满手，帮着王晰一点一点做扩张，够长的前戏已经不用多久就让王晰做足了准备，高杨呼吸越发粗重，“哥…我可是按照你说的…先吃了你…”。

进去的时候王晰还是惊了一下，一直的低喘都变了调子。高杨总是给人以压迫感，但事实上动作都很温柔，他会细细亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，会故意在耳后他最敏感的地方多停留一会儿，进去的时候会一点点慢慢推进去，给穴口充分适应的时间。他爱惨了王晰，又怎么忍心让他受伤呢。

高杨在王晰能接受的范围程度内用力撞着，一时间办公室只能听见夹杂着水声的“啪啪”声和高杨的低吼，荒淫至极。王晰顾忌着办公室的隔音，只是咬紧了唇，流出一串串破碎的呻吟，高杨又去吻他肿得不像样子的唇，用舌头撬开他的最后一道防线，男人最后的压抑也被撞破，淫荡的娇喘瞬间充斥了整间屋子，王晰想躲，奈何被高杨紧紧箍住，“哥别害羞…”

话音未落，王晰突然转了调，高杨知道自己顶到了前列腺，王晰的眼神迷离了起来，但仍保留了一份残存的理智，但很快就被高杨碾压得天昏地暗了。高杨在感受到温暖将他完全包裹后，迅速抽出，然后又狠狠插入，直顶到前列腺上，来回几次将王晰顶弄得不成样子，肌肤相撞发出的“啪啪”声和王晰音调逐渐升高的婉转呻吟相和，王晰口中已经不知道在嘟囔些什么了，他的腰微微弓着，迎合着高杨的动作。

高杨还不忘抽出手来帮王晰在前面套弄，几次抽插，王晰早已经到了高潮，射了高杨一手，高杨把王晰捞起来坐在他腿上，抽出几张纸巾擦干净，但双腿间的异物感仍让王晰来回扭动着臀部，想寻求一个稍微舒服的姿势，却又激起了高杨的烈火，他抱着王晰，看着男人瘦骨嶙峋的后背，用力顶了几下胯，男人在自己身上上下，不断吞噬着自己的肉棒，惯性让他每次都顶到最深，透过王晰瘦弱的身体，甚至可以从他平坦的小腹上看到一块凸起，王晰只觉得身子发酸，一声声娇喘直奔high C。

又迅速抽插了几次，两人双双到了顶峰，王晰再一次坐回到高杨身上的时候，一阵颤抖，终于随着一声high C又一次射了出来，整个人瘫在高杨怀里。而高杨则在几次冲刺中全数射在了王晰里面，王晰的小腹瞬间有了一个隆起的弧度。

高杨斜抽出来，看着仍张着小口流出液体的小穴，咽了口唾沫，按下心中的欲望，只是倚在办公室沙发上，保持着刚才抱着王晰的姿势，锁住他的腰，看着身前的人身上密密麻麻的吻痕和被汗水浸透的短发，生怕他身子软得从他腿上滑下去。

高杨侧头附在他耳边轻声说道：“晰哥，和我在一起吧。”

“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，卡了好几天，成果也不太好，就当是给自己留个纪念，多谢包涵。


End file.
